glee_the_next_generation_this_is_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Love Is A Many Splendor Thing
Love Is A Many Splendor Thing After Christina has a dream about kissing Charlie she can’t stop thinking about him. So she asks Beth to ask Charlie out for her. Meanwhile, Will makes the kids sing songs that portrays of love. Episode Previously on Glee: The Next Generation Annabel was writing stuff about the Cheerios on an online blog and Christina got mad. And they got in a fight, and Christina got suspended. Christina also thinks that her dad likes the glee club and not her. Also Clara keeps thinking Will's lesson plans are boring. and that's what you miss on GLEE TNG! ***In Christina's Dream*** (Background song:) Christina is dreaming of a guy. The guy looks familar. She has seen him somewhere. The guy turned around...it was Charlie. They shared a kiss. ***In Reality*** Christina woked up. "Wow I think I'm in love with Charlie Cahn." ***In Will's car with Christina*** "I still can't belive you got in a fight over gossip," Will said, furious. "It was just one fight-" Christina started to say, than Will interrupt. "AND you got suspended!" "Just calm down!" Christina scoffed. "And it was only for two days." "STILL you got suspended!" "I'm sorry ok?" Christina looked at her dad. "Just don't do it again ok?" "Ok." They turned into the parking lot. I need to find out for more about Charlie, ''Christina thought. ***Beth's locker*** "Beth, I need your help!" Christina said. "With what?" Beth asked, trying to get her textbooks. "Asking Charlie out." "You like Charlie?" "Actually...I don't know...it's just that...well..." "uh, Christina get to the point!" "I just had a dream about him and I need to know if I do love him." "Why don't you just ask him out?" "Aw come on I do things for you all the time, please Beth?" Christina clapped her hands together and did a puppy face look. "FINE!" "Thank you!" ***In Glee Club*** Everyone was just sitting around waiting for Mr. Schue. When Beth walked in she saw Charlie and went to him. "Hey Charlie can we talk?" Beth asked him. "Sure," Charlie replied. "What's up?" "So I have this friend…" "…Yeah…" "…she has a crush on you…" ''Was she talking about her?, ''Charlie wondered. "…is this friend you?" he asked without thinking. "NO! No not at all! Not that's bad, but-I mean my friend, Christina Schuester." "Oh.." ''Christina is cute. "Sure I love to go out with her." "Cool I'll let her know." Beth walks away. Will walks in. "Ok guys I got a theme this week, guys." "What is it?" Clara asked. "Love, usually I do this for valentine's day, but I feel like it's a great time to do it since some people don't like my themes." He said directly to Clara. "It's decent." ***At Christina's locker*** Charlie walked up to Christina. "Hey Christina," Charlie said, nervously. "Hey" she replied, nervously. "So I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?" "Yeah I would love that!" "Cool I'll see you later." "See you." Charlie walked away. (Christina:) ***In the locker room after Cheerios practice*** "Thank you so much!" Christina exclaimed to Beth. "Oh you're welcome." Beth replied. "I really want to date Robert." "Oh it'll happen you guys are perfect for each other." "Aww thanks! You think so?" "I know so!" "So you're dad is going a 'love' theme this week and I need help with the song again." "You should do some country, but there's a lot of songs like that!" "I know the song." (Beth:) Everyone clapped while Clara looked at her mad. She knew she was trying to get Robert. ***After Glee Club*** Annabel's voiceover: This is obviously the best theme Mr. Schue ever came up with so far. It gave me the confidence to ask Charlie out. I hope it'll work! "Hey Charlie," Annabel said. "Oh hey Annabel," He replied. "So I was wondering-" she got interrupted by Christina who came by. "Hey Charlie," Christina said. "Hey," they linked arms. "What were you going to say Annabel?" Christina glared at her. "Oh nothing," Annabel walked away, heartbroken. I thought he liked me… (Annabel:) ***Friday at Glee Club*** "Ok some of you didn't perform which is all right," Will stated. "Yeah it was all right," Clara said. "So here's this week's performance" Will handed everyone a paper. "Somebody to love?" Charlie asked. "This isn't that annoying Justin Bieber song isn't it?" Will chuckles. "No it's a Queen song." "Oh." (Charlie, Annabel, Clara and Robert:) Notes *Title is based off of the song "Love Is A Many Splendor Thing" which is in the movie Grease in the beginning. *First episode for Charlie to have more then one line. *This marks the start of Christina and Charlie's first relationship. Category:Season one Category:Episode four Category:Non-themed episodes